


Chocolate Kisses

by serenesage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO!!, M/M, basically a lot of kuro and keito lovemailing each other, takes place after akatsuki's chocofes preformance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/pseuds/serenesage
Summary: “Everytime ya deny me callin’ ya cute, I’ll kiss ya. You’re adorable, boss.” Keito felt all of the blood in his body rise to his cheeks at Kuro’s smooth words, stunned by how he was reacting to him simply complimenting him. He was an idol, he should be used to admiration, so why did he get so worked up when it was Kuro calling him cute?!





	Chocolate Kisses

Keito let out a sigh as he slipped off his shirt and laid back on the couch in his backstage room. Kuro sat next to him, tapping away on his phone. The day was finally complete, after AKATSUKI’s live, and he was glad that he had a chance to rest. He leaned over to the table and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, realizing just how long he had gone without it on a day like Valentine's Day. 

He was practically exhausted from having to monitor all of the lives today (Eichi and Tori were, of course, no help.) and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew Kuro’s lips were on his, pulling him into a deep kiss that had his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and he quickly blinked open his eyes over the sudden kiss. 

“K-Kiryu-“ He tried to say, but Kuro’s tongue was suddenly in his mouth and he felt like he forgot every word he knew. His chest felt warm and bubbly as Kuro parted from him and broke the kiss, looking down at him with a dumb smile. “Kiryu, you can’t just...!” Keito’s hands went to cover his mouth to try to hide how red his cheeks had gotten, spluttering his words like a dork. “What were you thinking...?!”

Kuro moved downward and Keito felt their chests touching; Kuro kissed a few places on Keito’s bare chest and neck, smiling. “I just wanted a taste, is all.”

“Y-You could’ve just asked, I...” Keito’s face was already burning, and he wanted to slap himself for being so embarrassed over the affection. He wasn’t sure what it was about Kuro that caused all the heat to rise to his face and... other parts of him, but at just the mere sight of his face, he got flustered. Kuro certainly wasn’t his first crush or his first boyfriend, but something about his sharp jawline, his rugged voice, and his handsome features left Keito in a completely submissive daze. Even now, he was focusing on Kuro’s face and just how appealing he looked; because this was all taking place right after their live, Kuro’s hair was an attractive mess.

“Have ya considered that I kissed ya out of the blue like this to see ya in such a state?” Keito felt himself shiver as Kuro wet his lips with his tongue, hating to admit that he was loving how Kuro was acting at the moment. 

“Incorrigible...It’s no fun being embarrassed...” Keito pouted, turning over onto his side to avoid being face-to-face with Kuro. He pretended this was simply a way to taunt his boyfriend, but in actuality, it was for his own safety. He didn’t want to overheat and melt into a puddle after looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

Soft lips pressed against his neck, then his shoulder, then his cheek. Now there was heat pooling in his abdomen. “Quit bein’ so cute but so cold at the same time...” Kuro’s hand grabbed onto his, squishing their palms together before his fingers entwined with his own. Keito loved the calloused and rough feeling of Kuro’s digits against his own--it was comforting, in a way, and he felt a warm closeness with his boyfriend from that gesture alone.

“Cute...? How am I-" He sputtered before Kuro’s lips were once again on his own, effectively shutting him up. He found himself relaxing in Kuro’s grip embarrassingly quickly, practically melting into the kiss shared between the two. It was a surprisingly soft exchange, which was something Keito hadn’t expected. Kuro seemed like he was being as gentle as he possibly could. 

They stayed in that position until Kuro parts, breaking the kiss. “Everytime ya deny me callin’ ya cute, I’ll kiss ya. You’re adorable, boss.” Keito felt all of the blood in his body rise to his cheeks at Kuro’s smooth words, stunned by how he was reacting to him simply complimenting him. He was an idol, he should be used to admiration, so why did he get so worked up when it was Kuro calling him cute?! 

He shook his head and cleared his mind in order to give Kuro a clever response. “If you give me an offer like that, I don’t think I’ll ever stop denying you calling me cute.” Why was hot embarrassment pricking the back of his neck, and why did it get worse at the sight of Kuro flashing him a smile?

“Just say ya want more kisses, dumbass. You’re so resilient, it’s adorable...” He had a very weird taste in what he found cute.

“It’s certainly not a bad thing, being kissed by you, but it’s embarrassing to just casually bring up that I want you to kiss me...” He had to admit, he was still not used to this whole relationship thing. It had been so much easier to ask Kuro to kiss him in his head (before they were going out) but now he couldn’t even think about asking him without overheating. 

“You say you’re not cute, but then you say shit like that and expect me to not say you’re absolutely adorable... Mr. Vice President, too flustered to ask his own boyfriend to make out with him.” Keito could feel Kuro’s laugh, a deep rumble in his chest, and he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Quit teasing me, you’re just as embarrassed about these things as I am. Not letting me take off my shirt during practice a month ago because you couldn’t stop turning red...” He had to admit, it wasn’t usually something he would do regularly, but it wasn’t his fault the indoor heating made the practice rooms too hot to handle. Even now, he had no idea how Souma and Kuro could handled the heat in their backstage rooms.

“That--That was, uhhh... Listen, we just started datin’ then, and-” Kuro’s body was warm against him, acting like a space heater for Keito at the moment.

“Honestly, You’re too cute...” Keito saw Kuro’s cheeks redden as the words left his mouth, his hands going upwards to squish his cheeks and then pull him into a soft kiss.

Kuro’s kisses were always the best, his lips unexpectedly soft. Before they were dating, Kuro had never used chapstick unless they had a live coming up, but now Keito swore he saw Kuro using it almost daily now. It was cute, in a way, and it was something he found himself appreciating.

When Kuro parted, Keito lost his words at just the mere sight of his expression again. His cheeks were red and his mouth was curved into a dorkish smile, his eyebrows unknitted for once. Kuro hardly ever wore an expression this soft-looking, and he could only count one time he had witnessed such an expression on his face; that was back during their live against fine in the summer, so he was going to enjoy every second of this he could. 

His hands made their way to the sides of Kuro’s face, and his cheek was warm underneath his palm as he dragged his thumb along his bottom lip. Small moments like these made him very certain he would never regret accepting Kuro’s absolute mess of a confession during one of their sleepovers, even if it was only a month ago.

“You’re doin’ that thing where you stare at me with that lovestruck expression again, boss...” Kuro’s voice was soft, his breaths warm and comforting against his ear.

“It’s not my fault. You’re making such a cute expression right now... I honestly want to take a photo of you so I won’t ever forget it.” His hands slide their way upward to squish Kuro’s cheeks, a tinge of red present on them. 

“Oi... Now you’re just flatterin’ me, boss...” He blushes, letting out an awkward laugh. Keito doesn’t know how Kuro still managed to get cuter, but, amazingly, he did. Keito could feel his chest tighten at the sight of his face.

“Flattering...? I’m just being honest. It comes with you being my boyfriend.” Keito takes his free hand and he fondles Kuro’s chest, hand resting on the upper part of it. The other man had quickly changed out of his performance outfit after they had gotten backstage, which left him with that black tank-top he always wore during school. Keito personally loves seeing him wear that shirt specifically because it was, admittedly, a bit tight-fitting. Keito would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find Kuro’s muscles attractive.

Well, he figures he might as well go all out with the compliments, now that he was here.“You look quite handsome in that shirt, by the way...” He averts his eyes; even if he was trying to be straightforward with his compliments and affections, he wasn’t being saved from experiencing embarrassment.

“Alright, alright... Does this mean I can say ya look good with your shirt completely off like that? Cuz ya do. Oh, look. Your cheeks just got red... ♪” Kuro chuckles above him, squeezing both of his cheeks.

“I-" 

“An’ your hair looks great like that too. Somehow, you get ten times more attractive after we perform.” Kuro says in a low voice, stopping Keito from voicing any objections by leaning down to kiss him softly. “An’ kisses with ya are always the best. Your lips are always soft n’ warm...” Is Kuro trying to kill Keito? He wasn’t even giving him a chance to fully take in what he is saying!

“And ya got an amazin’ face, I mean really. Dunno how you can make lookin’ pissed off all the time hot, but ya do. And your jawline...” 

“Alright--Alright! I get it, you’re so sappy...” It wasn’t like he didn’t like Kuro’s compliments, no, it was far from that, but instead the fact that his body feels way too hot to function properly. Could his heartbeat calm down already?!

“Hold on, I’m not done quite yet. Ya got beautiful eyes, too, and a perfect smile... Whenever I see ya smile at me my heart always skips a beat.” Keito hides his face because that was all he could really do at this point, his cheeks about as red as Kuro’s hair.

“Well...” Kuro swallows thickly like he was embarrassed over everything he just said in one continuous stream of compliments “H-How’s that for appreciatin’ ya?”

“I-If your goal was to embarrass me through and through, you sure accomplished that.” Keito wasn’t sure how much his heart could take, because it hadn’t slowed down in the slightest. 

“‘Course that was my goal. Look how cute ya look right now.“ Keito doesn’t get why Kuro has such an odd effect on him, he definitely doesn’t get this worked up when it’s one of his fans saying he’s attractive or that they want his autograph. When it comes to Kuro, though, his mind basically becomes a clustered frenzy. It’s only Kuro who could put him in a state where he can forget his own words--he was the only one who could make his mind go totally blank. Just how in love with Kuro is he really...?

“I- I’m...“ his words don’t seem to come out properly, and he'd been stuttering uselessly as Kuro climbed on top of him. Kuro won this time, like he always did. He thought that it’s fine, though--Keito won’t admit it, but he found himself liking it when Kuro treated him in such a way. His compliments, no matter how sappy they sounded or how embarrassed they got him, always made him feel warm on the inside. In the heat of the moment, his arms made their way around Kuro’s back, and he pulled him downwards for a soft hug. “I love you, Kiryu.”

“Love ya too, boss. It’s so cute hearin’ ya say somethin’ like that.” Kuro said as he buried himself into Keito’s shoulder, his voice warm against his skin.

“Sap...” Keito spoke softly as he pulled Kuro closer, letting himself fully indulge the warmth shared in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND RAZ FOR BETAING THIS!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to cry over kurokei with me on twitter @yomatsuriemaki !


End file.
